Serpens Mendax Nigra
by Chebrisha
Summary: The Cullens all thought she was hidding something. They never thought it was something like this. Rating may go up!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ _Ok I know we all hate authors notes so I'll keep this short please for the sake of my self-confidence R&R_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine if they were Edward would have died in the womb and Harry Potter would have been dark_

Key:

'_Thoughts`_

_Emphasis_

_Flashback_

~Parsletongue~

Pairing: Bella Swan/Severus Snape

Word Count: 1,037

* * *

What?

Isabella Elizabeth "Beth" Merope Slytherin-Riddle left the Cullen's house in her old disgusting red pick-up truck. She hates that truck. But if you asked her boyfriend, Edward, he'd say that she loves that thing. He would also say other things that aren't true. Like that her name is Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan, and that her parent's names are Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer nee Higginbotham. They're not. No, her parent's names are Thomas Marvolo Slytherin-Riddle and Serene Lilith Slytherin-Riddle nee Malfoy. Beth's father is more known by Lord Voldemort especially in the Wizarding World. She was sent to Forks, Washington from England to protect her from her father's enemies, Albus-I-have-too-many-middle-names-to-actually-memorize-them Dumbledore and Harry Potter "The-Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die!". Here in Forks people believe her father's follower has been here all his life and his daughter from his estranged wife has just come back. This is believed with the help of very powerful mind-altering charms. Her own boyfriend and his family believe it and they're vampires. _'Hell three of them have extra powers` , _Beth thought, _'I swear you'd think between an empath, a seer, and a mind reader that they would be able to tell that I have been lying about my name, history, and my feelings for Edward.` _Beth feels nothing for them; nothing but hatred for denying their nature._ 'Honestly who ever heard of vegetarian vampires? That's just stupid. You should be what you've been chosen to be.` _In a month just a few weeks after her birthday she will be leaving Forks to go back home. _'I can't wait to go back home and see everyone. I miss everyone, especially Severus.` _Severus Snape is one of her father's most powerful and loyalist followers. _'I've had a crush on him since third year; you'd think I would have gotten over it by now but NOO! It just keeps getting stronger. I think I'm in love with him. I know he feels the same about me. He told me so in fifth year right before I left.` _

_**Flashback**_

_He had given a note to a first year to give to call her down to his rooms. When she had gotten there he was pacing in front of the fireplace in the living room of his slytherin styled rooms. He looked as if he had been pacing since dinner let out…two hours ago. "How long have you been pacing?" Beth asked. _

_"Huh…?" he looked up sharply, "Oh! Just awhile" he said, his face carefully blanked while he looked at the grandfather clock pressed against the wall by the fireplace._

_"Ah… I see" drawled out Beth while looking dubious._

_"You never did believe my lies, did you?" Severus asked in an amused way._

_"No I didn't. So what is this about?" Beth was curious as to what he wanted to talk about. She hadn't done anything wrong lately… at least that she had been caught for._

_"Um… why don't you sit down?" he said avoiding the question while gesturing to his black sued couch._

_"No thanks. Soo…" she drawled out looking at him questionly._

_"Okay I wanted you to know before you leaved that I...I…Iloveyou." Severus rushed out._

_She plumped down on his couch shocked at what she heard._

_"What?" Beth asked stunned._

_"Look I know your only sixteen but I love you and I don't think I could handle it if…" he rambled_

_"Severus", she interrupted._

_"You started to date some guy in your year…" he continued on not listening._

_"Severus!" Beth yelled trying to get him to listen._

_"What?" he asked questioningly as if he had been pulled out of a trance._

_"I like you too!" she whispered "But I'm still young and I don't know what love feels like so can we please take this slowly?"_

_"You mean it?" he asked to which Beth nodded eagerly. "Then of course. We can go as fast or as slow as you want it."_

_"That's good. Now all we need to do is tell Daddy!" she said mischievously._

_"Oh Merlin!" he exclaimed. His onyx eyes went wider and wider while his skin went paler and paler._

_"You know I never thought someone could get that pale." Beth said amusedly, "Come on lets go." she said while she dragged him over to his fireplace. She turned to the floo urn and grabbed a pinch of the floo powder. Beth then threw the powder into the fire while shouting ~Slytherin Manor, Voldemort's Study~ in parsletongue. She then pushed Severus into the fireplace. He got into position and whispered the password "Morsmordre". Once he disappeared Beth got into position in the fireplace and then whispered the password. She then saw the flames rise up, and she was gone._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Remember R&R


	2. What?

A/N: _ R&R_

_A/A/N(Another Authors Note): some of you may have noticed that there is a review that is under my screen name that is contradictory to my story. The reason it is there is because I left my story up on my Aunts house and she read it and decided to review she deeply apologizes for this._

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine if they were Jacob would have been kicked out of the pack because he didn't have what it takes and Ginny would have died in a hole

* * *

_

_**Reply to Review:**_

_**vampire5596: **__You bring up a good point he is going to be a dark veela they live up to 1500-2000 years old so basically he isn't even a teenager and right now he is 32 years old in my story

* * *

_

Key:

_'Thoughts'_

_emphasis _

_**Emphasis In Flashback**_

_Flashback_

~Parsletongue~

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_"That's good. Now all we need to do is tell Daddy!" she said mischievously._

_"Oh Merlin!" he exclaimed. His onyx eyes went wider and wider while his skin went paler and paler._

_"You know I never thought someone could get that pale." Beth said amusedly, "Come on lets go." she said while she dragged him over to his fireplace. She turned to the floo urn and grabbed a pinch of the floo powder. Beth then threw the powder into the fire while shouting ~Slytherin Manor, Voldemort's Study~ in parsletongue. She then pushed Severus into the fireplace. He got into position and whispered the password "Morsmordre". Once he disappeared Beth got into position in the fireplace and then whispered the password. She then saw the flames rise up, and she was gone.

* * *

_

_**Chapter**_

_Beth then appeared with a flash of fire in the study's fireplace. Severus was standing to the side, still looking pale. She then saw her dad just starting to stand from behind his desk looking confused. Beth smiled and somehow managed to look innocent and mischievous at the same time._

_ "Hi Daddy!" sweetly drawing the words out while rocking back and forth with her hands tucked behind her back._

_ You only do that when you want something or you're going to tell me something that will piss me off. So what is it Isabella? He questioned with an amused look on his face._

_ "Well who old did you say I was supposed to be when I'm allowed to date?" She said looking up at him with her big molten eyes._

_ Voldemort eyes widened minutely as he glanced sharply at Severus who somehow paled even further._

_ "**Why** would you need to **know** at such a **young **age? Voldemort replied._

_ "Because Daddy. Did you know that Mother stated dating at thirteen? I'm fifteen, Dad!" Beth exclaimed._

_ "Fine!" Voldemort said. "You can date when you hit . . . 113 years old."_

_ "Daddy! You know that's not what I meant." Beth said. "Please! Don't make me bring Mother into this!"_

_ "Fine . . you can date Severus. However there will be rules that you have to follow." Voldemort warned._

_ "We will follow them. If they are within reason of course." She bargained. Hopefully he will agree, she thought._

_ "Of course. But you'll have to get your Mother to agree with you that it is an unfair rule." He returned._

_ "Fine." Beth said reluctantly._

_ "Blippy!" Voldemort called for the house elf. The creature popped in and bowed._

_ "Yes, Master. What can Blippy be doing for you?" Blippy asked._

_ "Go fetch Serene. Tell her it's about our daughter." Voldemort ordered._

_ "Yes, Master." The house elf said as he bowed and popped away._

_ As they waited Voldemort asked about her year._

_ "Oh it was wonderful! Draco and I had an amazing time on the Inquisitorial Squad. And we busted up Potter's DA group." She exclaimed. While bouncing on her toes, "Though I really hated Madame Umbridge's class. She didn't allow us to do anything during class. " Beth whined._

_ "Ah . . . I'm sorry about that but we needed to do so." Voldemort replied._

_ Beth started to talk but before she could, Serene Slytherin-Riddle walked, well more like glided in. Serene Slytherin is a blonde haired, molten silver eyed, beautiful woman. She was so beautiful that she would put the goddess Aphrodite to shame. She was just that beautiful. But beauty was not the only thing she had on her side, she was the smartest witch of the century. Yeah, she was pissed off when the Mudblood Granger got the award of the smartest witch in her age. Especially since Beth had just as good or even better grades than that Mudblood. So Serene went to Rita Skeeter and told her everything about the award and how it was wrongly given. The Governing Board of Hogwarts after finding out in the paper then snatched the award away from Granger and gave it to Beth. Serene was overjoyed to have the honor passed to her child._

_ "So why have you . . . Beth! What are you doing here?" Serene interrupted herself as she ran over to Beth so she could hug her._

_ "Wait." Serene said as she looked back and forth between Severus, Beth and Voldemort. "You two finally got together!" She screamed, as she went around and hugged everyone._

_ "Oh, that's wonderful." She sighed as she collapsed into Voldemort's lap. Who looked up confused._

_ "Really?" Voldemort asked doubtfully._

_ "Of course." She said as if surprised he would ever ask that. "Why wouldn't I be?"_

_ "No reason." He said._

_ "Mother, Dad wants to set some rules for our relationship. Dad says if I want to veto a rule, you have to approve of it." Beth explained._

_ "Oh! Of course. Rules are important, after all." Serene said._

_ "First rule is . . . " Voldemort said.

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry for not having this up quicker I had 5...? yeah 5 projects that I had to get done all in the same time frame I got this up as soon as I could but still sorry!


	3. Authors Note

A/N-

Sorry about leaving you high and dry but my computer broke down and we're not allowed to use the computers at school for anything but homework.

I have about two chapters done and ready for typing I'll probably be able to type them up this summer. However anything is possible.

Sorry!


End file.
